


First Steps

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For guessing my BSG Remix story, frolicndetour asked me for Cally and Seelix, pre-New Caprica occupation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

"You up for this?" Diana asks before they're off the raptor, and Cally gives her a withering look as she pulls up her backpack and surveying kit.

"When are people gonna stop asking me that?" Her voice is clear as a bell now with the wire out, and Diana is relieved to change her tone.

"When you stop using that bandage to get out of laundry duty. Whiner." But she tosses an easy, unpitying arm over her shoulder.

They walk east, taking ground samples, assessing how deep the water in the lake goes, basically anything the jocks couldn't see from the air. "Gods," says Cally, marveling a little. "Grass."

 _"Air,"_ agrees Diana. The thought doesn't even feel that sick to her; she's used to the dizziness of being on that bucket too long, even before the end of the worlds. But it feels even stranger now. She wasn't ready to admit, until this moment, how unsure she was they'd ever land anywhere for good.

"You think people ever lived here?" Cally says. It's unlikely, they know, hundreds of jumps from what used to be home, and they haven't seen any ruins yet. "But the people from Earth," Cally chatters on, "stopping places along the way. A habitable place just _sitting_ here..."

"Yeah, well," Diana shrugs, trying to temper her own expectations. "Don't get too cozy yet, all right? Last time we touched down on a planet, it didn't end great."

"I'm pretty sure it ended with me saving your butt," Cally reminds her. "And then hiding in a trench with Gaius Baltar."

Diana's about to concede the point when a spark of energy sends Cally running ahead -- it almost scares her for a second, 'til she sees Cally smiling. "What?" she calls.

She's further into the field, arms wide, her bag falls loosely into the globs of mud, and she might any second start making some slushier equivalent of snow angels. Instead Cally turns back and shouts, "I want to build a library here!" and Diana laughs, walking faster to join her.

_"What?"_

"Like the big one - the public one of Gemenon."

"The frak are you gonna read?"

"I dunno, _books._ " Cally cocks her eyebrow. "I can read." (Which, true. She does have a habit of grabbing any pamphlet or magazine in front of her. She even read that Demand Peace crap once. "How is it?" Seelix had asked, adopting a snooty voice she supposed a book critic would use. "Riveting, four stars?" Cally didn't look up from the page, just grimaced and tilted her head in a so-so gesture, then definitively raised her hand in a silent Thumbs Down. Diana half expected her to tear it up, but she just tossed it like garbage into Jammer's locker and went back to work.)

"Good for you," Diana says. "I meant-" then just shakes her head. She meant she doesn't know where the books'll _come_ from, and be shared at that, but the shine in Cally's eyes makes her almost believe they're gonna write them themselves.


End file.
